Berryshine/Gallery/Seasons 2-3
Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Pony clones including three Trixies S2E01.png The Return of Harmony Part 2 Berryshine pepper shaker S2E02.png|"Achoo!" Berryshine notices fake buildings of Ponyville falling down S2E02.png|Wait...This is really happening, isn't it? Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png Crowd cheering S02E02.png Lesson Zero Spike's big list sprawled out behind him S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle trotting S2E03.png Twilight walking2 S02E03.png Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png Twilight can't reach S02E03.png Twilight can't reach2 S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Ponies running S2E03.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie seeing ponies chasing S2E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png The ponies come to look at Smarty Pants S2E03.png The mayor begins to blush S2E03.png Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png Luna Eclipsed Ponies dancing S2E04.png Twilight 'we're here' S2E4.png Crowd watching S2E04.png Princess Luna coming down S2E04.png Frightened Ponies.png|Frightened ponies. Luna talking S2E04.png Luna hoof on her neck S2E04.png|All Hail Eldrad. Luna hoof in air S2E04.png|All hail Zod. Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png Luna pointing at Orange Swirl and Berryshine S02E04.png Luna pointing at Berryshine and Orange Swirl S2E04.png Derpy and Crew S2E4.png Everypony scared S2E04.png Glowing eyes are a bad sign.png|Glowing eyes are a bad sign. Luna Eyes 3 S2E4.png Ponyville Scared S2E4.png Berryshine in costume S2E4.png Sad Orange Swirl S2E4.png|Sad Orange Swirl. Twilight In frame.png|Twilight In frame. Twilight trying to find Luna S2E04.png Background jawdrop.png|Background jawdrop. Sisterhooves Social Berryshine Pie S2E5.png|Nom like you've never nom'd before! Berryshine Pie 2 S2E5.png|Yay, we won! Lucky Clover 2 S2E05.png Sister Crowd S2E5.png Sisters Walk S2E5.png Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png|Keeping it cool amongst a serious crowd. Ponies running S2E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle running S2E05.png Berryshine Jump S2E5.png|Jump Berryshine. Berryshine and her sister S02E05.png|A most "uneggspected" predicament. Berryshine bumping into Piña Colada S02E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada derp S02E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle carrying an egg S02E05.png Berryshine and her sister2 S02E05.png|Spinning up Sweetie Belle. Rarity and Sweetie Belle on the ground S2E05.png Berryshine in the crowd S2E5.png|Berryshine in the crowd? Rarity and Sweetie Belle jumping over the hurdle S2E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle running 2 S2E05.png The final jump S2E5.png Berryshine and Piña Colada finishing the race S2E5.png|Did we win? Berryshine and Piña Colada win the competition S2E5.png|Fruit sisters are best sisters. The Cutie Pox Berryshine S2E06.png Pie for you too S2E06.png|I love pie! Apple Bloom fencing S2E6.png Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png Shoeshine, Berryshine and a pony in a radiation suit 2 S2E6.png Shoeshine, Berryshine and a pony in a radiation suit S2E6.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Sweetie Drops and Berryshine are terrified S2E8.png Sweetie Drops and Berryshine look at Rainbow Dash S2E8.png Crowd gasp S2E08.png Cheering audience S2E8.png Witness to a great rescue S2E08.png Mayor S2E8.png Secret of My Excess Amethyst Star and Berryshine running away S02E10.png Family Appreciation Day Shoeshine, Daisy, and Berryshine look at Granny Smith and Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Berryshine looks disapprovingly at Granny Smith's antics. Shoeshine and Daisy are watching in the foreground and background, respectively.. Long line S2E12.png|You can also see Daisy, Golden Harvest, copies of the aforementioned, and Sweetie Drops. The Last Roundup Dark Moon and Berryshine on the train S2E14.png Searching for Applejack at the rodeo site S2E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 A lot of ponies in line for cider S2E15.png Grinning Twilight waiting in line S02E15.png|Waiting in line. Caramel complain2 S02E15.png Everypony upset2 S02E15.png Everypony upset3 S02E15.png|Pony rage, Twilight's eyes popping out of her head. Everypony watching S02E15.png Everypony gathering S02E15.png Flim and Berryshine S02E15.png|Jaw agape. Flim and Berryshine 2 S02E15.png|Now it's scrunched. Flim shielding eyes S02E15.png Flim and Berryshine 3 S02E15.png|Uncertain. Flim oh you S02E15.png Shocked Berryshine S02E15.png|What do you mean, "not a drop of cider to be found?!" Ponies surrounding Flim S2E15.png Flim kissing Apple Bloom's forehead S02E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Flam dancin' S2E15.png Flim and other ponies S2E15.png Flim singing2 S02E15.png Flim giving Sweetie Drops a big smile S2E15.png Ponies singing along 3 S2E15.png Ponies singing along 4 S2E15.png Everypony excited S02E15.png Ponies gather around the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png|Checking out the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. Granny and Flim S2E15.png Flim talking to Granny Smith S2E15.png Granny Smith enjoying the taste S2E15.png Rainbow Dash cross eyed S2E15.png Rainbow Dash cruel joke S2E15.png Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings excited S2E15.png Sweetie Drops, Berryshine, and Golden Harvest impressed S2E15.png Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png Everypony happy2 S02E15.png Mayor Mare declares Flim and Flam the winners S2E15.png Apple family sad S02E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Berryshine moving house S2E17.png|Huh? Berryshine moving house 2 S2E17.png|Why is my house moving again? Pulling a house S2E17.png|Hold on. How is one stallion able to do that? A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 2a S2E18.png|Smile, Berryshine! Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 4 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 5 S2E18.png The ponies are jumping on rooftops S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Parade S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie "does anypony have a toupee?" S02E18.png Background ponies laughing at Cranky S02E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Fluttershy stunned S02E19.png Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png Fluttershy blown away S02E19.png Fluttershy end row S02E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Sugarcube Corner S02E19.png Long line S02E19.png|Berryshine in line. Long line of ponies gasp S02E19.png Speed backing2 S02E19.png|Berryshine fleeing from Fluttershy. Ponies standing behind Fluttershy S02E19.png Ponies escape S02E19.png|Berryshine running away from Sugarcube Corner. It's About Time Ponies laughing S2E20.png Berryshine frightened window S2E20.png Worried Ponies S2E20.png|Worried Berryshine. Ponyville Confidential Crusaders shunned by Ponyville S2E23.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Rarity of course she was S2E25.png Rarity why shouldn't she S2E25.png Rarity expect very best S2E25.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance with menacing face S2E26.png Twilight stops the vows S02E26.png Wedding sham S02E26.png Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff S02E26.png Chrysalis surveys chaos S2E26.png Carriage leaving S2E26.png Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Berryshine at the Joust S3E2.png Too Many Pinkie Pies Spike 'Try again Twilight' S3E3.png Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png Rarity calm down! S3E3.png Rarity raging through S3E3.png Angry crowd of ponies S3E03.png Twilight 'Please everypony' S3E03.png Twilight 'while I try to figure something out' S3E03.png One Bad Apple Audience at the movie theater S3E4.png|At the movies with popcorn. 3 heads sticking out of the seats S3E4.png First crowd S3E04.png Roma selling carrot crepes S3E4.png Royal Riff is a carrot S3E04.png Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png The CMC float approaches the bend S3E4.png Pinkie Pie sees the CMC S3E4.png Pinkie Pie's float overtaking tomato float S3E4.png Just for Sidekicks Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash on the train S03E11.png Angel bounces away S03E11.png Games Ponies Play Berryshine and Shoeshine at the station S03E12.png Magical Mystery Cure Twilight leaping S3E13.png Twilight singing "my Ponyville" S03E13.png Rarity trouble is here S3E13.png Twilight "where is Rainbow Dash" S03E13.png Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Fluttershy nervous grin S03E13.png Fluttershy about to blow balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy blowing up a balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy wearing Groucho glasses S03E13.png Ponies bored at Sugarcube Corner S03E13.png DJ Pon-3 and ponies laughing S03E13.png Rarity seeing rain trouble S3E13.png Applejack singing "we'd appreciate a lot" S03E13.png Pinkie Pie rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png Ponies march happily through Ponyville S3E13.png Arrival of the New Princess S3E13.png Advancing Towards History S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png Princess Twilight Sparkle singing S3E13.png |index}}